


Bolão

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ninguém ganharia a aposta de quando elas ficariam juntas.





	Bolão

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842778) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde deamis, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 02 - Pool.

Tinha um bolão acontecendo, não só na delegacia, mas por toda a cidade entre a polícia. Até Frankie tinha apostado, apesar de que jamais admitiria isso. Jane mataria ele se descobrisse, apesar de que é claro que todo o propósito da aposta era que ela não poderia descobrir, do contrário os resultados não seriam legítimos.

Ninguém se preocupava com a Maura. Afinal, todo mundo que apostava conhecia ela, tão bem quanto Jane, e sabia que das duas, Jane era a mais provável de sair investigando e descobrir que estavam apostando em quando Jane e Maura finalmente ficariam juntas.

Já que não precisavam se preocupar com ela, ninguém percebeu quando ela ouviu dois oficiais falando sobre a aposta. Ela estava rindo quando contou isso para Jane naquela noite, com uma taça de vinho nas mãos.O que os oficiais não sabiam era que eles não conseguiriam ganhar seu dinheiro, e que aquela era uma aposta que ninguém iria ganhar. A menos que alguém tivesse apostado em “cinco anos atrás”.


End file.
